oecakefandomcom-20200213-history
OE-Cake Wiki
OE-Cake! is a stochastic, two-dimensional physics sandbox that was a companion to the PowderToy and Algodoo (you may remember it as Phun), back when physics games used to be popular. '' ''OE-Cake was one of the first physics sandboxes that could have solids, liquids, and gasses all interacting together, in real-time on your screen. OE-Cake can do water, fire, explosions, weight, friction, and pressure to name a few, and you can combine materials to create something completely unique. OE-Cake has some reasonably advanced physics and graphics options, especially for a game that is almost 10 years old. Articles about some crazy hidden things you may have never known OE-Cake can do! * Background Color * Baker-Bertrand Particle * Screen Size * Cut Content * Electrical Conduction * Copy and Paste * Fullscreen * Ghost Particles Welcome to the !' The wiki about OE-Cake that since July 2008 ; The Basics * The Manual to get you up to speed * Standard materials and their key combinations * Mix Mode for making new materials * Download OE-Cake here * OE-Cake Won't Start :( ; Advanced OE-Cake * to find new stuff * Crafting Circles, to draw better * Linking particles is the root of complex creations * The Parameters allow complete control * How to Build a... thing you don't know how to build ; Featured Videos * How to Build a Wave Machine * OE-Cake Expansion Pack ; OE-Cake Community * Activity on the Wikia * Reddit * OE-Cake Blog I need some help! How do I... If you really want to help out, post OE-Cake videos on Youtube and talk about it on social networking sites, so that OE-Cake doesn't become lost! How many people will even read this? I hope enough that we find at least a few willing to contribute to the wiki, OE-Cake has so much to find. Also, in an effort to discover how busy the OE-Cake community is, we have decided to implement a human-counter to determine what percentage of the page views are caused by people, and what percentage is caused by other internet beings such as bots, scrapers, crawlers, indexers, and who knows what else. Did you read this title? Yes I'm gonna be sarcastic and hit No You're fully capable of downloading the game and using the Wiki to learn how to make cool stuff. Get to it. If you have an idea of something unique that can be done in OE-Cake, or know of a feature that does not have a page, feel free to be the first person to talk about it by entering a title in the box below: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article }} ;Tuesday 8th of July :The OE-Cake Wiki has been created, and is ready to be edited by lots of people! ;Saturday 9th May 2009 :gdude2002 - Decided to help out with making this place work. Tried to get in contact with the owner. ;Monday 11th May 2009 :gdude2002 - Individual pages on each of the elements made. Now, I need to work on recipes. Anyone fancy helping out? ;Wednesday 13th May 2009 :Added loads of recipes that a friend on http://sandcastle.freeforums.org gave me. Added a page on the basics of OE-Cake. ;Thursday 9th of July :Added articles about OE-Cake's View modes. ;Thursday 23rd July :Around 114 Recipes so far. That's huge! ;Saturday 11th September :The OE-Cake wiki has reached 100 articles! :: :; D'ecember 10th, 2015 :; The wiki has had an extensive overhaul! Make it worth it by spreading the word of OE-Cake! ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.